Casey Miles
CASEY MILES PERSONALITY WORK IN PROGRESS IMAGES 9e9f0083fbb7196cfc69bb0a0ae768aa--hot-guys.jpg Superthumbr.jpg 2018-06-21 16_12_03-Window.png HSoH.gif hqdef.jpg superthumb (1.jpg 1f5300a083251293d2e763f2eed16f07--dancers-musicians.jpg LF_B1D3_SS_0115.jpg IMG_6690t.png family-channel-shane-hart-writing-mowad1.jpg giphy (.gif BXfn.gif 79c64a7478cacdb0508ddf77c3fa2341.jpg HISTORY Hey. I'm Casey. I was born on November 7th, 12:32 AM. I was the first born. Did I mention I was a triplet? My brother was born after me, and then my sister, leaving her the youngest. We were born and raised in France. The beginning of our life in Paris, and the other in a country town. We grew up surrounded by many different animals, such as pigs, horses, chickens, sheep, donkeys, cows, even rabbits. I learned to ride at the age of 7. A year after, our father turned aggressive and abusive towards us, due to our mother walking out on us for another man who could offer her more. I suppose she didn't know what could happen to us, and what did. Eda was always a fan of art and ice skating, but broke her ankle ice skating. I broke my wrist after getting bucked off by a horse. Whenever one of us got injured, our father would get aggravated, and yell at us. I was diagnosed, at the age of 14, with depression, and my sister anxiety. Where was Ethan during this? Doing drugs. My sister and I begged him to stop, but he never listened. He eventually quit, and went to rehab. It felt like forever, but it was actually 2 years. Our father was still abusive, but I would protect my sister every chance I got. Her and I have many scars, but I do have more, because he'd sometimes break his beer bottles against us. Whenever he tried to hit Eda, I'd move in front of her, taking the hit. Ethan was released from rehab, and our father was arrested later that year. We now reside in a foster home all the way in Lakewood. PETS siamese_mix_l1.jpg| Rhodes (Fam Cat) thumbs_4-frontstand.jpg| Maggie (Casey's Emotional Support Dog) 10-very-unique-dog-breeds-you-may-not-know-about-51eb042c322a0.jpg| Dallas (Casey's Dog) AFFILIATIONS ~Eda-Sister (Triplet)-1000000%-She is all you look for in a sibling. Protective, caring, sweet, etc. I'd take a bullet for her any day.~ ~Ethan-Brother (Triplet)-1000000%-He is also an amazing sibling. Also a good wingman :').~ ~Bella-New Friend- 57%-She is an amazing singer. We only just met, but I feel like we will grow closer.~ FACTS 1.) Casey has depression. 2.) Casey has an emotional support dog. 3.)Casey is a singer. 4.) Casey can play both electric guitar, and acoustic guitar. 5.) Casey found Dallas, as a puppy, roaming the streets when Casey was 13. FEARS 1.) A fear of heights. 2.) A fear of small spaces. 3.)A fear of failure. 4.)A fear of rollercoasters. 5.)A fear of abandonment. LIKES/DISLIKES L I K E S ''' '''1.) Movies 2.) Popcorn 3.) Siblings 4.) Dogs 5.) Cats 6.) Pizza 7.) Baby Wolves 8.) Horses D I S L I K E S 1.) Homophobic People 2.) Onions 3.) Dishonest People 4.)Wasps 5.)Tacos 6.)Unfairness 7.) Sharks EXTRAS cooltext292018671888650.png 174834_orig.jpg|Casey's Horse, Adobe The-Thoroughbred1.jpg|Family Horse Horse-portraits-Atlantic-Shores-Stables.jpg|Family Horse unique-horse-colors-9.jpg|Family Horse 288bcfa1f13daf22b580f4e0908c7ba4.jpg|Family Horse Euro-Stallions_Quality-Time.jpg|Family Horse Demonstrator-head-3.jpg|Family Horse Dutch_Warmblood.jpg|Family Horse beautiful-dutch-warmblood-perfect-hair-style-autumn-35041344.jpg|Family Horse Primmores-Pioneer.jpg|Family Horse 47b49299504a511ab51387667d28ad31--dutch-warmblood-warmblood-horses.jpg|Family Horse cooltext292018691199754.png A-country-house-country-country-bed-breakfast-in-luxury-guest-country-house.jpg|House Photo_by_Elle_Interiors_Ellinor_Ellefson_-_Browse_farmhouse_kitchen_photos.jpg|Kitchen Natural-stone-easily-brings-in-the-rustic-style-into-any-setting.jpg|Living Room DVYyimgXUAAZSGg.jpg|Casey's Room img-2101.jpg|Backyard cooltext292018708001037.png 19497d566cf1230fa7062801d2bd4fcf.jpg|Ethan photo_aUdNImI.jpg SONGS '1.) "Broken By You" ' '2.) "Let You Know" ' '3.) "Falling For You" ' '4.) "We Are Beautiful" Featuring Bella ' '5.) "Lost And Found" ' '6.) "Worth The Wait" ' '7.) "Can You Feel The Love" ' '8.) "Nobody's Stoppin' You" ' '9.) "Left Standing" ' '10.) "Brave" '